My Dear WitchSister
by Cerika13
Summary: My name is Roxas Strife. I live in a painful world. But behind that, do you believe that I have a witch that grants me wishes like a fairygod mother or something like that? Keep in mind: it is not easy. Really.


**My Dear WitchSister**

**Be careful what you wish for. . .**

**This is the Beginning**

In life, we suffer hard times. Out of one hundred, ten or let's say fifteen people get bullied by some people who think they are cool. Why? Cause if you're a loser, it always happens. I don't know why but I am one of those fifteen people. I am a loser.

Maybe we could change that intro. It's a little off topic.

Let me tell you guys a story of mine about my days at highschool. . . with a Witch that grants me wishes. . . Cool right?

Not exactly.

Things are not what you seem.

Okay maybe I should give you a brief history about this so called WitchSister.

Somewhere outside from our world comes a world called The World That Never Was. A world that is not from our planet. I do not even know where is that location. So that world is more like a dark town. Nobody even knows that world. Not even my ancestors.

One thing special about that world is that it has a castle called The Castle that Never Was. Don't ask me why that is a name for a castle.

So this castle is not like where kings and queens live. This castle is more like uh. . . a motel! J. K. (just kidding) Well it's more like where Wizards and Witches live. Not those Harry Potter thing where we are muggles and they have wands.

Maybe I should define what a Witch or Wizards are in this kind of world. Wizards and Witches are immortals that are human-like yet they are not powerful like Thor, they are more like immortals that grants the human's wishes. But why is it a WitchSister? Why not WitchSis? Nah I'm not gonna spoil it. Just continue listening to my story. . . or their history.

You know, all I know is that fairies grants wishes but I didn't expect Wizards or Witches to grants wishes. What fairies and Witches/Wizards have in common is that they grant wishes, have wings and are human-like. Only fairies are small while a Witches/Wizards have the same height of a human.

Well that's all I am going to say for a while. If you still want to hear their story, then I suggest that you keep listening(or reading) my story.

Otherwise you have a Witch/Wizard and your life is in misery and you don't even know what to do. Just saying.

Now do you want to hear my story?

Should I say it right now?

Okay.

It's simple. In four words: My life is inmisery(see four words).

How? First off: my family.

To tell you the truth, when I was kid I had a happy life. I was born at Twilight Town. Before I lived with my mom, Aerith and dad, Cloud Strife. Oh, I have an older twin brother, who is 5 minutes older than me. His name is Sora Strife. We're not identically twin actually, my hair is spiky blonde while his is spikier (than mine) brunette. I inherited it from my dad and Sora's from mom.

We were both happy with our parents. The kind of parents that will always take care and love us.

But when I was eight years old, my dad saw mom allegedly dating dad's best (and closest) friend, then chaos aroused. Dad got angry and mom left. Filed a divorce. Never saw her for the rest of my life. It did hurts us that mom didn't took us. So me and Sora lived at dad's place: Destiny Islands.

What hurts the most is that dad's bestfriend betrayed him. He realized that dad's friend was in love with mom way before dad and mom met. Sad right?

Dad used to be a 1st Class SOLDIER in Midgar when mom and dad were together. But after the divorce, he began to drink and smoke pot on his friend's bar. What's worse is that he has no job so he just happen to steal or borrow some money from us. Plus me and Sora have to have a part time job. I work as a janitor at Tifa's bar, dad's friend, at night. Everyday for 3 hours, in conclusion I got eyebags.

I told you my life is inmisery.

What's more is. . . School. A.K.A. Hell's Kitchen.

I study at Destiny High School. A public and the famous school here in Destiny Islands.

I loathe that place.

Why?

First off, when I get in the hallways, studs will be looking at me and scream like, "HEY MORON!" or "LOSER!" and the worst: ROSER (it's a combination of Roxas and loser.)

Plus they'll tease me, kick me, and even drew their spit at me. Disgusting phlegm. I don't even know why.

We have a school government, the group is called 'The Disciplinary Committee'. Consists of the most badass guys in the whole wide world: Seifer Almasy and his two companions, Fuu and Rai. Somehow half of the studs love this group. Half of the studs hate it. I know Sora doesn't even like that group.

Mostly, their job is too protect the studs. . . in a different way. They give punishments to those who violates the school rules. They don't think of some ways to improve our school. They just enjoy bullying studs. According to Sora, he told me that they find bully as entertainment. I can't find a single word why the say bully is fun. Why torture is pleasure. Why depression is happiness to them.

But forget those jerkfaces.

What's more depressing is that I am a loner. I do not have friends like other people. Unlike Sora, he has friends because of his personality. He is definitely an easygoing brother. Despite our hard life he is always optimistic. I was a pessimist. He was carefree. I had lots of trouble especially in school. He was smart, I have no brain. He was a friend that you love to hang out with. I was a guy that you'll leave me alone on the first day of school because I did not respond to what you are saying like when a guy came close to me and said hi to me, I did not respond to that.

Now you're probably asking like: Why am I not popular? Why do I have no friends? Why do people hate me? When is the end of the world?

The answer is: it's because when mom left, I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. I am somehow autistic actually. What is that? What's the symptoms? Well I have difficulty in social interactions (like how I did not respond to the boy who talk to me I just said a while ago) which I am untalkative. Sometimes, when there is something interesting and is different from the normal I get obsessed with it, plus I could not fabricate a joke nor insult and tease people. I have wild imaginations, and my number one symptom: physical clumsiness. Yup. I am clumsy.

This was the reason why everybody hates me. It's because of this disorder, my life is hell.

I was different.

I am a loner.

A loser.

I'm a creep.

That's what my life is at school.

That is who I am.

Not to mention those strict, boring, hot, sexy teachers.

In fact, the only subject I excelled at is Language Arts. The rest is flunked. I am not smart unlike those nerds that knows lots of things.

I could say no longer but please. . . listen to my story.

This maybe my last chance.

My lines been taken by some guy right?

Well, just keep on reading my story. Seriously, this is your guide to save you from your misery life.

Otherwise you have a WitchSister and you don't know how you deal with it. I am telling you the truth or one day you're just gonna regret it.

~Roxas Strife


End file.
